


[Fanvid] For Good

by cheride



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Bromance, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Music, Song: For Good (Wicked)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/pseuds/cheride
Summary: Unlikely friends with totally opposing life views, who argue and fuss, make mistakes in their relationship, but still care for each other through it all?  Sure, could be a couple of witches in Oz, but it could also be a certain con man and his FBI handler.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Fanvid] For Good




End file.
